cartoon chat room
by adventurego125
Summary: this fanfic that you can see all the cartoon characters chatting.
1. day one - meeting

**Cartoon chat room - day 1**

Dugley: hello guys! I'm dugley puppy!

Finn: hey guys how's the day?

Dugley: *eating a jerk beef* what?

Grim: it's just complicated Finn, Billy always play my skull head. How about you?

Finn: kicking monters to there hams!

Dugley: there's someone said ham!

Finn: it's not a food Dugley… it's other word of a butt

(Gumball Watterson and penny is joining the chat room)

Gumball: Hey fellas!

Finn: hey dude how's Penny?

Gumball: just fine (O\\\\O) maybe…

Grim: what was that suppose to mean?

Gumball: she kiss me on the lips .

Penny: that's right

Dugley: OH MY GLOB!

Gumball: shocking right.

Dugley: yeah! It is shocking! *licking penny* because this girl made of peanut butter! And I love peanut butter!

Gumball: Dugley, don't gobble my girlfriend!

*dugley eat penny*

Penny: we will always be apart my love

(penny logged out with a halo on her top of her head and a wings on her back)

Dugley: sorry, what did you just said?

Gumball: ('')

Dugley: wow! A penguin!

Gumball: what the #$%!

Dugley: wow! You said a bad word!

Gumball: you know… I'll tell you a joke. What will the cat say to the dog when there at the kitchen?

Dugley: ummm… oh, I have idea! Let's purr some water on your glass!

*grim laughed*

Grim: that's a good one! *laughing*

Gumball: there's another one you know.

Dugley: I know! your so hot dawg! Get it, hot dawg

*everyone on the chat room laughed except gumball *

Finn: that was classic *laughing*

Gumball: wrong. The right answer is … I'll gonna kill you!

Dugley: *scream like a girl*

*TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES* [dugley and gumball logged out]

(Darwin is joining the chat room)

Darwin: hey strangers! (…) Where's gumball?

Finn: he's gonna kill a puppy

Darwin: wow! How brave he is.

(Rigby is joining the chat room)

Rigby: hello, did you notice new at the arcade shop?

Darwin: what?

Rigby: Broken bonez 2! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo! And we defeated BBF on his universe highscore! Ooooooooooooooooooooooo! Highscore is 4,376,100

Finn: really? Cool! Even I can't defeated that kind of score.

Darwin: what do you mean BBF?

Grim: is it big bearded face?

Rigby: maybe…

(gumball is joining the chat room)

Finn: hey gumball, how's the killing?

Gumball: (…)

Grim: what's wrong? Cat got your Tongue? Wait! You're a cat! *laughing*

Finn and Darwin: not cool dude

Gumball: ok, when I was chasing dugley. the tuff agents thought I'm am the one of the bad guys. So, kitty catswell (is it the name right) lock me at the dungeon. And she even stole my underpants! And she give me a laptop!

Finn: so, your still at the prison?

Gumball: where do you think am I now?

Darwin: prison?

Gumball: no! at the dungeon!

Darwin: prison and dungeon are the same right?

(princess bubblegum is joining the chat room)

PB: No Darwin your wrong.

Finn: hey PB

PB: hello Finn.

Darwin: what do you mean wrong.]

PB: it means the prison and the dungeon are not the same.

Darwin: oh yeah, prove it.

PB: because…

[after 10 hours]

PB: that's why the prison and the dungeon are not the same.

(…)

PB: hello? Any people here at the chat room?

(…)

PB: I'll check at the user list if there's a few peoples at the chat room (…) NO PEOPLE JUST ME! Oh well I'll gonna logged out. Shoot! I'm late to bed!

(Princess bubblegum logged out)

End of day 1


	2. day two - the creator of the website

Cartoon chat room – day 2

Patrick: hello!

Gumball: oh no, not Patrick!

Kitty: what! Patrick alert! Patrick alert! Everyone logged out!

{list that logged out quickly}

Finn the human

Bmo or Beemo

Benson

Mordecai

Darwin watterson

Gumball watterson

Mandy

Lady Rainicorn

Kitty catswell

Birdbrain

Anais watterson

Squidward tentacles

Marceline Abadeer

Ice king (a.k.a Simon Petrikov)

Rigby

Flame princess

Fanboy

Chum chum

(except spongebob squarepants)

Patrick: where did everyone go? Did I do something wrong? Like farting?

Spongebob: don't know Patrick… let's make fun with the chat box until somebody will join the chat room.

Patrick: ok

Spongebob: ooo! I have a good idea! Let's make our own story.

Patrick: goody, goody, goody! I'll make a story!

"Once upon a time, there's was a ugly barnacle at this very sea."

Spongebob: is that a scary story?

Patrick: don't bother.

"The ugly barnacle was so ugly, very, very ugly. That everyone died. The end :)"

Spongbob: Zzzzzzz *snoars* wh-wh what did you just said?

Patrick: what! You were sleeping all the long, man! I'll repeat the story again.

[after Patrick repeated the story]

Spongebob: please again.

[after one day]

Spongebob: again

[after a month]

Spongebob: again

[after a year]

Spongebob: again :)

[after a decade]

Spongebob: again!

[after a century]

Spongebob: again!

Ice king: what the heck! Somebody kick Patrick and Spongebob!

(The creator of the website kick Patrick and Spongebob and they block them for good)

Ice king: the two annoying dwerps are gone!

{list that joined the chat box }

Finn the human

Bmo or Beemo

Benson

Mordecai

Darwin watterson

Gumball Watterson

Mandy

Lady Rainicorn

Kitty catswell

Birdbrain

Anais watterson

Squidward tentacles

Marceline Abadeer

Ice king (a.k.a Simon Petrikov)

Rigby

Flame princess

Fanboy

Chum chum

Margaret

Jake the dog

Timmy turner

Cosmo

Billy

Mandy

Grim

Mable

Finn: For gooodness sake! There gone forever.

Anais: what the? What kind of a horror story is this?

"Once upon a time, there's was a ugly barnacle at this very sea."

"The ugly barnacle was so ugly, very, very ugly. That everyone died."

The end

(Cosmo, billy, Fanboy and Chum Chum scream like a girl)

Billy: that so scary. Say it, say it again!

Birdbrain: can someone kick them.

(The creator of the website kick Cosmo, billy, Fanboy and Chum Chum)

Jake: *laughing* what kind of story is that? It's funny (XD)!

Timmy: hahahahhahah (XD)

(TCW is joining the chat)

FP: who are you?

TCW: I'm the creator of this website

Mable: really " "?

TCW: yep

Mordecai: really? cool! We always chat here.

TCW: thanks

Rigby: there's something I'm gonna tell you the creator of this website.

TCW: please, just call me john

Rigby: ok john. How many category chat room do you make at the ?

TCW: like 10

Grim: really? Show us

TCW: ok

{list of category chat box at this website}

Cartoon chat room– where all cartoons can chat

Anime chat room- where all anime can chat

Game chat room- where game characters like sonic, pacman, and other gaming characters can chat

Vocaloid chat room- where anime singers can chat

Singer chat room- where all kind of singer can chat like justin bieber

Public chat room- all people can chat here even you

Private chat room- only there's a VIP card pass, you can enter

Movie stars room- where all movie stars and characters can chat like Madagascar, rise of the guardians, even any horror movies.

Book chat room- where all book characters like harry potter can chat here

Comic chat room- all comic character can chat here

TCW: well, I should go now.

(TCW logged out)

Anais: yeah, it's pretty late. So goodnight guys

THE END


End file.
